¡Hiee! ¡¿Enma es una chica!
by ChuaghanYeoja
Summary: Todo esto parecía tan irreal, tan ilógico…tan sin sentido. Enma no entendía como había llegado hasta ese punto. "Convertido" en el mejor amigo y confidente del Décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. (TsunaxEnmaFem!) (Genderbender).


_**¡Ciassu:3! ¡Mina-san!**_

 _ **Bien, esta es solo una pequeña historia dedicada a la pareja de Tsuna x EnmaFem! (Es que Enma como mujer es simplemente hermoso).**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_

 _ **-Alto contenido de genderbender.**_

 _ **-Estupideces cursis.**_

 _ **-Romanticadas sin sentido.**_

 _ **-Duración d capítulos.**_

…

" _ **!Hiee! ¡¿Enma es una chica?!"**_

" _Porque me aterra el hecho de que algún día sabrás quien soy en realidad"._

…

Todo esto parecía tan irreal, tan ilógico…tan sin sentido. Enma no entendía como había llegado hasta ese punto. "Convertido" en el mejor amigo y confidente del Décimo Vongola.

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun._

Ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiera imaginado en esa posición. Todo parecía sacado de una de esas novelas de fantasía y acción que acostumbraba a leer.

Se supone que "el", junto con su grupo de compañeros y amigos se vengarían de la Familia Vongola por todo el sufrimiento que los habían hecho pasar por pertenecer a Shimon.

 _Humillación, dolor, y desprecio por parte de todo el mundo._

Pero había pasado algo inesperado, algo inimaginable. Vongola no había sido la culpable de la desgracia de la Familia Shimon si no Daemon Spade.

Por una parte, agradeció el no tener que vengarse, eso era algo que quería evitar, algo que no deseaba. _"El" no quería lastimar al castaño"._ Ese chico de dulce mirada y torpe andar que se había convertido en su primer amigo. La primera persona en "entenderlo" completamente… _En "aceptarlo"._

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi, alias el Décimo Vongola "lo" había salvado de la oscuridad…_

-Quien hubiera imaginado que todo terminaría tornándose así.-soltó en un suave y bajo suspiro. Estaba feliz con el resultado obtenido al venir a Namimori, sinceramente esa decisión era una de las mejores que había tomado en la vida. Sonó el despertador y supuso que ya debía levantarse para vestirse, no quería molestar a Adelheid llegando tarde al desayuno. Con flojera y desgano se salió de su cómoda cama y fue directo a la ducha.

Al salir del cuarto de baño no pudo evitar sentirse "incomodo" al pasar por el gran espejo de su habitación y ver su cuerpo cubierto por la toalla. Claramente esa toalla blanca cubría el frágil cuerpo de una chica y no el de un chico. Se mordió el labio al mirar con más atención su cuerpo. Últimamente se le hacía más difícil el esconder su anatomía femenina.

 _Todo era más fácil cuando era una tabla plana y sin atributos._

La pubertad era cruel, eso era algo que se suponía debería haberle llegado entre los ocho y trece años.

Pero no, la muy desgraciada y maldita le había hecho creer que nunca llegaría a hacerle efecto, después de todo ya casi cumplía los quince años y seguía con la misma figura de numero uno con la que siempre había contado.

Pero, jamás espero que empezara a hacer su aparición justo cuando había comenzado a involucrarse con los Vongola. Enma sí que tenía mala suerte.

 _Y esa cosa del infierno le había tomado el pelo._

Ahora tenía que soportar esa figura que le recordaba lo que era. _Una chica._ Una chica que contaba con caderas bastante pequeñas, pero marcadas y pronunciadas a la vez. La envidia de cualquier mujer. Además de que ahora también tenía un par de pechos algo…grandes, y eso la hacía odiar más su cuerpo. Era difícil esconder todo eso.

No quería ser descubierta, y menos por _él._ La sola idea de que Tsuna se enterara de la verdad le aterraba en sobre manera.

 _¿Y si la despreciaba?_

 _¿Y si comenzaba a odiarla por ocultarle algo tan importante como lo era su verdadero género?_

 _¿Sería capaz de soportarlo?_

Se golpeó mentalmente y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. Cubrir su verdadero ser.-Tengo que comprar más vendas de venida a casa.-se dijo a si misma al ver casi vacío el estante donde guardaba todas sus cosas médicas. Acaba de gastarse las ultimas vendas para poder cubrir de manera adecuada su busto.

Terminado todo eso se fue en busca de toda la ropa que usaba para cubrir todo rastro de femineidad en ella. Primero se colocó una blusa de tirantes y después comenzó con otras cuatro camisetas para hombre. Todo eso junto con las vendas le daba un aspecto más plano, justo como ella quería. Para terminar, se puso la camiseta escolar, su fiel sudadera con una E en el centro, sus pantalones holgados de color negro, la chaqueta del mismo color de los pantalones, y por ultimo sus zapatos deportivos con una plataforma adentro la cual la hacían verse unos cuantos centímetros más alta.

Sonrió. Frente al espejo ya no se encontraba la frágil chica de hace unos minutos.

…

-¡Itte! ¡Reborn!-grito furioso el castaño al verse tirado en el suelo y con tremendo golpe en la cabeza.-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!

-Ya era hora de que despertaras Dame-Tsuna.

Las cosas entre Tsuna y Reborn seguían igual a pesar de que ya se había roto la maldición de los arcobalenos y el mejor hitman del mundo había recuperado su cuerpo adulto.

-Deja de quejarte y vístete, mama ya tiene listo el desayuno.

Fue lo que le dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tsuna lo miro con el ceño fruncido, como odiaba y respetaba a aquel hombre que era su tutor.

…

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó al ver a Kaoru a punto de salir de la casa.

-Si, le prometí a Yamamoto que la acompañaría a correr unas cuantas vueltas antes de la escuela.

La amistad no solo había florecido en el par de jefes, si no que sus guardianes también habían aprendido a convivir con los guardianes de Tsuna. Algo que la hacía feliz.

-Ya veo.-le dijo mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.- diviértete y saluda a Takeni-chan de mi parte.

-Si.-contesto al instante que salía para ocultar su sonrojo.

Entendía el por qué Enma se vestía de chico, pero eso ya no era necesario, todos los malentendidos ya estaban arreglados. No había más necesidad de que siguiera escondiéndose.

Se quedó observando por unos segundos la puerta por donde había salido su amigo. Esperaba que el pasar tanto tiempo con la guardiana de la lluvia lo ayudara a ser más sociable, aparto la vista y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Enma.-dijo al verla entrar.-siéntate, tu plato está ahí, a un lado de Rauji.

La pelirroja obedeció.

-Ohayou.-saludo a todos en la mesa.

-Ohayou.-le contestaron mientras comenzaba con su desayuno.

-Bien, es hora de que me vaya.

Julie ya se tomaba sus deberes de guardián un poco más enserio. Iba a la escuela junto con los demás chicos, hacia sus deberes en el hogar, e incluso estaba intentando llevarse bien con los Vongola.

-No olvides llegar a tiempo a la escuela, Julie.

-¡Claro! Lo que sea por mi hermosa novia.-dijo al momento en que se acercaba demasiado a la pelinegra.

La nombrada lo miro duramente. Poco después de que descubrieran la verdad sobre Cozart y Giotto, y de que Julie terminara y diera por muerta su etapa de chico mujeriego, empezaron una relación. Una extraña y linda relación debido a que Adelheid era muy escueta a mostrarle afecto al chico de gafas, ya que solo lo hacía cuando lo creía debido.

-Julie.-susurro avergonzada.-aquí no.

-Siempre tan recatada, bien tu ganas, adiós.

Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y salió volando a una velocidad increíble para que la chica no lo matara por atrevido. Rio, sabía que había dejado a Adelheid mas roja que una manzana.

-¡Ese idiota! ¡Ya me las pagará luego!

Los demás miraban con gracia la escena. De alguna manera ya sabían que ellos dos se quedarían juntos algún día.

-¡¿Y ustedes que miran?!-pregunto molesta al momento en que se sentaba con los miembros restantes.

-¡Nada!-atinaron a decir al verse descubiertos. La chica tendría novio y todo, pero seguía siendo el demonio de la casa. Ni eso la ablandaba.

-Yo también me tengo que ir, el idiota de Ryohei dijo que tenía que mostrarme los nuevos equipos para los miembros del club de boxeo.

-Bien. Cuídate.

-Rauji, recuerda que hoy te toca el aseo de tu salón.-le recordó el peliverde.

-Cierto, entonces me iré contigo.

-Yo también voy con ustedes, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar antes de la escuela.-dijo Shitt P.

-Bien, solo apúrense.

En el comedor solo quedaron la pelirroja y la azabache. El ambiente estaba bastante tranquilo, Enma comía y Adelheid bebía una taza de té.

-¿Sigues sin querer decirle? ¿Cierto?-preguntó rompiendo el agradable silencio.

La mencionada negó con la cabeza.-Para ser sincera, no quiero que se enteré nunca. No sé si es ser egoísta o no, pero… en realidad, tengo miedo de que me rechace al saber que soy una chica.-agacho la cabeza, no quería que Adelheid viera sus ojos ante tanta debilidad reflejada en ellos.

-Enma, mírame.-la nombrada obedeció.

-¿Tsunayoshi es tu mejor amigo? ¿No?-dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

-¿Eh? Si, bueno no, no lo sé, eso…creo.

Contesto confundida.

 _¿Por qué Adelheid le preguntaba eso?_

-Ambos tienen una fuerte relación, una fuerte amistad. Ambos son grandes amigos…justo como lo eran Cozart Shimon y Giotto Vongola. Tsunayoshi te salvo, incluso aunque nosotros intentamos matarlo a el y sus guardianes… ¿Crees que a el le va a importar el que tu en realidad seas una chica?

Adelheid tenía razón. Bastante razón. Tsuna-kun era una gran persona. Tal vez la persona más amable y honesta que había conocido.

 _¿Cómo podía desconfiar así de el?_

-Pero, aun así, tengo miedo Adelheid. No sé como decírselo…

Las lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar con querer salir. Adelheid la abrazo mientras le acariciaba sus rojos cabellos, que por cierto, ya se estaban alargando.-Yo sé que hallarás la forma correcta de hacerlo, Enma.

…

-¡Juudaime! ¡Buenos días!

-Gokudera-kun. Buenos días. ¿Y Takeni-chan?-pregunto al no ver a su amiga y novia de su mano derecha.

-Ella me dijo que no la recogiera hoy para ir a la escuela porque había quedado de verse con el imbécil de Mizuno para entrenar un poco para un juego importante que tienen y no sé que más.-escupió tratando de que no se notara su enojo.

Hayato aún no perdonaba a Kaoru por el incidente con Yamamoto antes de la fallida ceremonia de sucesión. Valla que le albergaba un gran rencor.

-¿Y estas bien con eso, Gokudera-kun? No te vez muy feliz.

-¡Claro que si Juudaime!-grito exaltado. La sonrisa forzada que mostraba no era muy convincente.

Tsuna lo miro con una gotita en la sien.- _No está para nada feliz._ -así que mejor intento retomar la palabra.-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿Cierto, Gokudera-kun?

-Lo se Juudaime…

-Te preocupa que Takeni-chan pase tiempo con Kaoru-san, ¿No?

El peliplata miro al castaño. No había de que sorprenderse, la súper intuición de Tsuna nunca fallaba, y era verdad, le preocupaba y molestaba a la vez que el rubio pasara tiempo con su novia.

-Si, me preocupa bastante.-contesto resignado.-No quiero volver a sentir que estoy a punto de perderla.

Tsuna lo miro sorprendido, se veía tan vulnerable cuando dijo aquellas palabras. Sabía que los sentimientos de su guardián de la tormenta por la azabache eran bastante fuertes, pero jamás imaginó que Gokudera, ese chico tan rebelde y de carácter fuerte se suavizara tanto al hablar de Yamamoto. Sonrió, el amor sí que te cambiaba.

-Tranquilo Gokudera-kun.-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del peliplata.-Takeni-chan es la chica más fuerte que conozco, además, Kaoru-san nunca quiso lastimarla enserio, recuerda que los Shimon solo estaban confundidos. Nunca fue su culpa.

- _Aja, si claro, pero bueno, en eso Juudaime tiene razón, además, si el idiota ese intentara hacerle algo…Takeni sabría defenderse._

…

-A propósito, Juudaime…

-¿Si?

-¿Cuándo piensa declarársele a la hermana del cabeza de césped?

Había soltado la pregunta sin la más mínima delicadeza.

-¡Hiee! ¡¿Pero qué dices, Gokudera-kun?!-realmente sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas.

-No hay necesidad de mentir, Juudaime. Soy su mano derecha, ¿Recuerda? Usted también puede hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, respecto a Kyoko-chan…he intentado declarármele varias veces, pero siempre fallo.

 _Siempre había algo que lo detenía. Que no lo dejaba._

-Es como si Dios tratara de decirme que ella no es la indicada...de hecho, aun no estoy seguro, aun no lo entiendo bien del todo…

 _Continuara…_

 _ **¿Y bien, que les pareció? Wuajaja:3 Lo sé, bastante raro:v**_

 _ **Sayonara!**_


End file.
